The Arena: Ch. 17
Chapter 17: Torrin vs Dazzler Dazzler’s blade bounced off of mine, sparks showering onto the lobby floor. This time ,strangely, the terrain was a giant, five star, luxury hotel. A large marble fountain sat in the middle of the lobby, sporting the statue of a naked mermaid spewing water from a vase in her hands. Dazzler threw something at me as I flipped backwards- it looked like a grenade. In deed it was, I observed, as it soared past me and into the statue. The statue exploded, sending a burst of fire onto the indoor palm trees. The lobby desk caught on fire, sending burning charred papers every where. I looked up for a split second- the hotel had ''to be at least 100 stories tall…I could use that to my advantage. Springing up, I willed the Titan Mist to launch me skyward. There was a shout of protest from Dazzler as she ran to the stairs. I, on the other hand, was already high up. My feet hit the 60th floor, and I raced into room B74. Inside, the bed sheets were neatly made. The window was open, a cool breeze flowing lightly through the window and making the curtains flap like butterfly wings. Leaving the door open as a hint, I raced into the suite’s kitchen, hiding under the table. Hopefully Dazzler would come in and I could ambush her… As I expected, she came in the room. The door banged open, bursting off its hinges. I could see Dazzler in the room walking around. She was medium height, with blue hair and blue eyes, with curvy hips that jutted out from a skinny torso. She was dressed in a risqué milk maid’s outfit, with a large amount of cleavage showing, and short, short skirt that I could see up. She wore lace stockings and a black garter belt that held sharp daggers and grenades. A small assassination knife was slipped into a scabbard in her heel, followed by a morphine soaked cloth on her ankle. She had puncture needles in her hair band, a silent pistol hidden in her underwear, and a vile of poison tucked into her cleavage. This girl was packed for destruction. I urged the Mist to slowly cover my boots and hands so I could sneak up on her. As the dark gas curled under my toes, she pivoted and sprung. Quick as lightning, a dagger was implanted in my shoulder. I bit my lip so hard, blood spurted from it. Pain coursed through my body but I stood, breaking off the dagger. Dazzler rushed at me, screaming her head off, but I was quicker. I grabbed her by her wrist and slammed her to the ground. She hollered out in agony as her knee caps shattered, but my next move would silence her for life. I placed my right hand on top of her head, my left hand under her chin…and yanked. There was a loud ''snap, crackle, ''and pop ''and she fell to the ground dead. No blood streamed from her, only coldness and death. Suddenly I hit soft Arena ground. The crowd was cheering my name, “TORR-IN! TORR-IN!” but I was unfazed by them and their disgusting praise. I kicked Dazzler’s body out of the way and walked towards the Arena’s exit doors. I stopped for a second, shivering at how desensitized I was. But this was no time to feel sorry for myself or my opponents. All I had time for was winning. And win I must. Next Chapter: Chapter 18: Torrin vs. Domino 　 　 Category:The Arena Category:Chapter Page